Lamia
La lamia es un tipo de vampiro muy poderoso que adopta la apariencia de una muchacha atractiva, pero cuya forma natural es la de un murciélago grande de color negro con colmillos y garras afiladas. Es una de las pocas especies de vampiros que no se ve afectada por el sol, los otros son las alpas, las mulas y los vampiros supremos. Las lamias son muy ágiles y solo las espadas de plata son efectivas contra ellas. Si bien tienen garras afiladas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, también pueden dejar escapar un grito penetrante capaz de enviar incluso a un hombre adulto a volar por el aire. Solo la Señal de Quen puede contrarrestar esto, aunque el poder del grito puede romperla en ciertas situaciones. Las lamias tienen la costumbre de cantar en su lengua nativa, especialmente después de beber sangre, y sus canciones son descritas como silenciosas, estridentes y repugnantes. Gracias a esto, las lamias pueden manipular y doblegar a su voluntad a cualquier humano al alterar sus sueños y convertirlos en horribles pesadillas. Lamias conocidas *Vereena *Dama de la Noche *Lilly The Witcher Entrada del bestiario :Se dice que las lamias buscan por la noche a jóvenes atractivos para chuparles la sangre. Estas vampiresas se mueven en silencio en la oscuridad y de repente emergen cerca de sus víctimas. Las lamias pueden adoptar la forma de muchachas hermosas, y algunos las confunden con náyades, pero sus largos colmillos e incontrolable sed de sangre siempre las traicionan. Localizaciones *Casa de la Noche *Cementerio de la ciénaga *Catacumbas de la Vieja Mansión *Cripta de Cuervo *Ruinas élficas Fuente *Vampiros: hechos y mitos *En el Capítulo IV, Geralt puede hablar con una de las mujeres campesinas en el pueblo de Aguas Turbias y recibir la entrada del bestiario. Notas *Aunque los restos de las lamia siempre suelen contener sales naezanianas, no contienen sangre de lamia si no tienes una entrada sobre lamias en el bestiario del diario. *El modelo de lamia es uno de los muchos censurados en la edición estadounidense. *Si Geralt acepta los favores sexuales de la Dama de la Noche, una lamia aparece detrás de Geralt y tiene relaciones sexuales con él. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Entrada del bestiario :La lamia es un vampiro supremo, una criatura posterior a la Conjunción, un intruso en nuestro mundo. Tiene la apariencia de una mujer hermosa, pero cuando tiene hambre o ataca, resulta aterradora. Como corresponde a un vampiro, la lamia bebe sangre. Suele encontrar una víctima que se convierte en su amante y al mismo tiempo, en un suministro constante de sustento. Localizaciones *Capítulo I - Cerca del escondite de los bandidos, debajo del árbol con cadáveres colgantes. Solo aparece por la noche y posee un nombre femenino aleatorio. Solo aparece una vez por partida. Del mismo modo, un espectro también aparecerá una vez por partida, también con un nombre único. Esta lamia no suelta los dientes de lamia. *Capítulo II - Ruta de Roche. Durante la misión Las hermanitas. Sin embargo, aunque las criaturas son claramente lamias, están etiquetadas como fantasmas en el juego, y sueltan botín de fantasmas. *Capítulo III - Ruta de Iorveth. La misión Los secretos de Loc Muinne llevará a Geralt hasta la Cripta de los Magos, donde hay varias lamias. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt en su forma natural]] Una lamia iba a aparecer en el juego durante su desarrollo en 2013-2014, pero fue eliminada de acuerdo con los materiales filtrados.Leaked materials from CD Projekt Red in 2014 En el juego final hay una carta de gwynt con la imagen de una lamia como parte de la Baraja de gwynt de monstruos. *Vampiro: Lamia Además, la mujer vampiro de A Night to Remember es, según los desarrolladores, una lamia. Blood and Wine La lamia apareció finalmente en la segunda expansión de The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Entrada del bestiario :Si tienes que atravesar un bosque, aléjate de cualquier lugar donde puedas oír los trinos de varios pájaros al mismo tiempo. Ese sonido significa que estás adentrándote en el territorio de una lamia y que tu vida pende de un hilo. - consejo anónimo :Afortunadamente para todos nosotros, las lamias son criaturas poco comunes. Muchas viven apartadas de los núcleos de población, pues su principal preocupación es su propia seguridad y utilizan como guaridas lugares donde no puedan cogerlas por sorpresa. Las que deciden vivir cerca de los hombres evitan las multitudes y emergen de sus refugios solo por la noche. Cuando lo hacen, uno podría confundirlas con viajeras apuradas que se apresuran por llegar a su alojamiento nocturno, aunque hay sutiles detalles que las delatan: su estrecho vínculo con los pájaros, sus voces chillonas y la vertiginosa velocidad de sus movimientos. Las lamias son mucho más veloces y fuertes que los humanos, pero su recurso más importante es la capacidad de hacerse invisibles. :Las lamias pueden desplazarse de un sitio a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y, puesto que tienen la capacidad de hacerse invisibles, pueden confundir a sus enemigos con facilidad y atacarlos de improviso o por la retaguardia. Así pues, la bomba Polvo lunar resulta de gran ayuda cuando se lucha contra este tipo de vampiros: aunque no puede contrarrestar la invisibilidad de la lamia por completo, hace más fácil seguir la pista de sus movimientos. Impregnar generosamente la espada con aceite para vampiros es también una ayuda eficaz cuando se lucha contra este tipo de monstruos. :Las lamias utilizan sus afiladas garras para atacar y pueden acabar fácilmente con las defensas de un enemigo asestándole una lluvia de golpes desde todas las direcciones. Intentarán morder a su víctima y beberse su sangre cuando esta se encuentre débil, por lo que todo brujo que espere encontrarse con uno de estos monstruos debería ingerir antes una dosis de la poción Sangre negra. Las lamias también son conocidas por sus ataques sónicos, que pueden derribar y aturdir a sus presas. Notas *Como se vio en la expansión Blood and Wine, las lamias son muy inteligentes y son capaces de hablar en la Lengua Común. Galería Tw3 cardart monsters vampire bruxa.png|Carta de gwynt Bruxa2crop.jpg|Primer plano de una lamia con detalladas texturas Bestiary_Bruxa_censored.png|Lamia de The Witcher Bruxa.jpg|Arte conceptual Bruxa3.jpg|Arte conceptual Referencias cs:Bruxa de:Bruxa en:Bruxa fi:Bruxa fr:Brouxe it:Bruxa lt:Bruxa hu:Bruksza pl:Bruxa ru:Брукса Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Bestiario de The Witcher Categoría:Bestiario de The Witcher 2 Categoría:Bestiario de Blood and Wine